


Is it the End

by KURTISTRENTRAIDER



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KURTISTRENTRAIDER/pseuds/KURTISTRENTRAIDER
Summary: Kurtis Trent dies in the Strahov Fortress in Lara Croft's arms. Months past and she takes a trip to figure out if she wants to continue Tomb Raiding or give it up, in the meant time she finds that if the last member dies the world is in great danger and she has to make the choice to save it or not. What will she do in the end.





	1. The ending of AOD

** Chapter 1: Ending of AOD **

He turned his back on her and suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back, going through to his stomach. He looked down and sees the tip of the claw poking through his shirt. He grunted and as it is pulled out of his body, he unclipped his Chirugai and beheaded the flying Boaz. Making her head roll to the ground. As he fell to the ground on his knees, clenching his stomach with one hand and the other holding him up.

"No!" Lara yelled from above, she had just come back from Eckhardt's lab when she sees Kurtis collapsing on the ground.

Lara began to look for a way down and grabbed onto the ledge of the catwalk and she lowered herself down to the ground. When landing she hurt her leg and looked up to Kurtis. She ignored the pain and run to his side. She rolled him over and blood is still seeping out of his wound. She placed her hand over the wound and applied pressure onto it.

"Hey Stranger" He whispered, she looked at him as he opened his blue eyes under her. She pulled her hand back and it is covered in blood, the injury continues to bleed.

"Oh bugger, Kurtis I can't lose you." She whispered and close her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. "What am I going to do when someone I care about…love, is injured?" Kurtis reached for her other hand and placed some small kisses on it before placing her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Lara, thank you." He whispered and Lara rested her head against his forehead and the tears came running down. She could feel his heartbeat is beginning to slow down, every second that past by.

"Shh" he said quietly. Lara opened her eyes and moved a lock of hair out of his face, to see those ocean blue eyes.

"I love you, Lara." He said and smirked at her. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips fully. When she broke the kiss, he closed his eyes and took one last breath, before his chest stopped moving.

Lara looked at him as more tears streamed down her face

"I love you too, Kurtis." She whispered and she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep crying.

Many hours later and she wakes up startled. Slowly she rose herself up from the ground and notice that she is alone. Kurtis's body is gone, Boaz's corpses is gone. The only thing that is still with her is Kurtis's Chirugai lying near the pool of blood he had left. She got to her feet and picked the Chirugai up from the ground, the blade snapped out, the orange glow beginning to form and pulled her arm to the door that Boaz had come out of hours ago. She looked at it as it pulled her to the darkness. She smiled and finally the blades closed, and she walked off into the darkness.

** _ Six months later… _ **

Lara sat at her father's grave, thinking about everything that had happened in her life. She had her backpack with her and in her hands the Chirugai. Sighting she got off from the ground and clipped the Chirugai onto her belt. She zipped open her backpack and took out a letter she had written. She opened it up and read it over.

**Dear Winston**

**I'm going away for a while and need to clear my head, sorry if I didn't say goodbye but I am just not in the mood for any small talks. After what had happened six months ago, I've come to a point that there's more to life then Raiding Tombs and finding priceless artifacts and saving the world. You know after Alex and Terry I never thought I'd fall in love again…but I did, and I lost him. I had held him in my arms in his last moments on this earth and I've not been the same since. I think I need to find myself, because the Lara Croft everyone knows, I don't know anymore, and I think a trip away from everyone and everything will do me good. I'll be fine and don't worry about me too much, I will be back soon**

**Sincerely with love**

**Lara**

She wiped away the tears that had been forming in her eyes and she said her last words to her father before heading back into the manor. She headed for the kitchen and placed the letter on the counter. She then went to the garage and walked around all the cars and bike's until she got to the newest one in her collection, Kurtis's bike.

She climbed on after opening the doors of the garage and placing the helmet on her head. She revved the engine and slipped into gear and she speeded off, out of the courtyard and onto the road. She had no idea where she is going but she just drove. Wherever she will end up no one will know.


	2. Chapter 2: A message from an old friend

** Chapter 2: A message from an old friend  **

_She runs as fast as her exhausted body could run but the enemy is closing in on her. She had run out of bullets and she had no choice but to run for her life and she found herself running into a city, dodging into an alley she quickly rested on her knees but he had found her again and she had no choice but to run again. She took a left turn and found herself trapped; the wall is too high for her to climb._

_She turned around and sees him standing a few inches away from her; she had to fight if she wanted to get away that's if she made it out alive. She heard him speak as she stood in a fighting position._

_"You could have joined me, Lara but no you’re choosing that Lux Veritatis warrior over me." The man said as he looked at her in so much evil, Lara could see those icy and cold blue eyes of his, no life in them just evil. _

_"And I'll do it again if I have to" She yelled at him but only sees the smile on his face. Her heartbeat that had been beating so fast started to slow down as she faced her greatest enemy. _

_"Stupid mortal, do you think that joining him you can save this world from me. I'll make sure he dies and then this world can die with him." He said with a voice full of evil. Lara looked at him in confusion; it sounded like he said that he will find Kurtis and kill him. That's the thing she didn't understand, Kurtis is dead; he had died in her arms the night in the Strahov. So, who else could it be? The questions went through her head, but she had to ask him _

_"Who are you talking about, Kurtis is gone?" she asked but he only started laughing at her that made her angry. "What are you laughing at?" she asked, and he looked at her _

_"So you think Kurtis is still dead, stupid mortal, he is alive and got saved by them" the man answered her and Lara looked to the ground, shaking her head, it isn't true, he is messing with her head but could there be hope that he is alive. Then she heard him again._

_"Kurtis Heissturm is a survivor, just like you unfortunately I have to kill you now" Lara looked up at him as he readied an energy bolt in his hands. She is trapped, nowhere to escape. Death would come fast. She closed her eyes and readied for the blow, but it never came, only thing that did came is an unfamiliar female voice. She looked up and sees a woman shouting at the man in front of her. _

_"Karel your mother fucker, step away from Miss Croft or you'll feel the blade of the Light of truth." Lara looked at her, she is fit and healthy but also had fire in her eyes, like she would never back down in a fight. Karel turned to her and smiled _

_"Oh, so the Amazonian finally comes out to play." Karel said and Lara could hear the happiness in Karel's voice. _

_"I am done running from you-"_

A knock on the door woke Lara up from her dream, she felt wet and figured that she is sweating again, this is the fifth time this week that she has the same dream but somehow it ends the same, the woman says that she is done running from him. Lara shakes the dream off and climbed out of bed as more knocks came. She walked up and peaked through the pip whole of the door. It is only room serves. She smiled and opened the door

"Morning Miss Croft but you have a message from downstairs." The lady said to Lara who frowned, a message for me but from who, she thought

"What's the message?" Lara asked

"A man called early today and said that you need to go see him in London ASAP." The lady said with smile and handed Lara a note "I wrote down what he said I must tell you; you can read it yourself." the lady added.

Lara took the note.

"Thank you." And she shut the door closed and looked down at the note it read:

** _Lara, you need to come and see me today in London. Don't worry it's nothing to do with raiding again. I had heard that you're taking a holiday away from your 'Tomb raiding'. Look Lara I must see you, please just come see me at the British Museum at 11am. I'll be waiting for you and then we'll talk more._ **

** _From_ **

** _Jake Diener_ **

Lara smiled she hadn't heard from Jake since the Yamatai trip. The trip she would never forget. It had been years, but the scars would still be there, will still haunt her forever. She had lost almost everyone that day and she knew it was her fault. At least she could bring home some survivors from the whole trip. She wiped a tear from her cheek and started packing her backpack.

She left the room and went downstairs to the hotel's restaurant and had some breakfast before her trip to London. It isn't so far away from where she is. It would take an hour or 2 to get there but she didn't care. She is going to see an old friend again and she couldn't be happier. At least it took the thought of that dream she had. She still had to wonder why she is having these dreams. Kurtis, Karel and a mysterious woman saving her life. Lara would find out sooner or later about all this but now her eggs and bacon had arrived with the pot of tea.


End file.
